


Silver Owl: Ruler of the Seven Winds

by GaJrTheKPopper



Category: pirates - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-07 04:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16401623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaJrTheKPopper/pseuds/GaJrTheKPopper
Summary: My grandpa used to always tell me his adventures on Athena, the name he decided to name his ship. After all, the figurehead made it clear as day, it was goddess Athena with a spear, a shield, and an owl resting on her shoulder with its wings widespread.I swallowed the salty smell of the sea, sailing on the ship that is now mine, handed down from my great-grandfather to me now. They call me 'Silver Owl'. Why? Because the goddess Athena herself gave me that gift. The gift of flying over the sea and the earth with such grace and fierce flight that pirates nearby get out of our way whenever they see the black flag with an owl in mid-flight."LAND SPOTTED!" Jiyeon shouted in the Crow's nest."Everyone!" I shouted. "Get ready to land!"Before I finished my sentence, all the men and women and young teenagers were running around, excited to refill our supply of food and get new weaponry in case of a Hostile Ship. Who am I? I'm now Captain Silver Owl, Ruler of the Seven Winds, gifted by the goddess of War and Wisdom, Athena.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first Pirate story, please do enjoy!

Rustling through the forest, a mischievous little girl ran through the forest. Her feet light as the wind, her giggles hushed from the power of the winds that accompany her. Her long black hair waved as she ran, her feet moving at the speed of light. She jumped some roots from the trees and picked up her pace. Bow and arrows on her back rattling against each other by her wild spirit.  
  
Her wide eyes scanning through the forest as she approached the shore, to where Athena had been waiting for her and her grandfather calling her name from the distance. She managed to hunt ten birds, carrying them in her arms with the arrows still through their limp bodies.  
  
"OWLET!" her grandfather shouted.  
  
She giggled as she then broke through the forest and into the view of her grandfather, who looked at her bloody clothes and sighed as he rolled his eyes. She ran up to him and giggled as he glared down at her, but none the less stroke her hair and grunted.  
  
"One of these days I swear you will kill me, child," he said.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'll be quicker next time," she kissed his hand with her free hand and walked up to the Cook, Mister Whiskers as she liked to call him.  
  
As soon as she opened the door, the Cook looked up to then smile so wide all of his sharp teeth showed and chuckled when the little seven-year-old girl ran up to him and gave him her ten birds she hunted from within the forest.  
  
"Aye, little girl, take it easy will ya?" he said as she ran up to him and snuggle her face into his palms that smelled like his culinary arts and it made her mouth water.  
  
"What's for Breakfast?" she asked, her doe eyes stared right back at his sharp ones.  
  
"Eggs and potatoes little one, your favorite," he told her as he then took the bird off of her small arms and put them at the side to then lift her up and show her what he has made. The eggs and potatoes mixed together and it made her stomach growl.  
  
"Oi, this is making me hungry," she pouted and the cook roared with glee laughter.  
  
"Can you go tell 'em fools Breakfast is ready, lil' birdie?" Mister Whiskers asked.  
  
She giggled and nodded, letting him set her down as she then started to pull every pirate she passed by their shirts and told them to get ready to eat.  
  
"Grandpa! Grandpa! Mister Whiskers said breakfast is ready!" the little girl told him as she reached his quarters and her smile never failed to blossom some color into his face, standing up and following his granddaughter.  
  
"Then let's go before Whiskers himself drags me to the plank and throws me out of me ship," Grandpa chuckled, making his granddaughter throw a fit of laughter as she held his hand and led him outside.  
  
Lil' Birdie or Owlet, little girl or little pirate, she loved her life just as it was. Surrounded by strong and buck men as well as teenage boys acting all tough but none the less always giving her a reassuring smile whenever she passed by them.  
  
However, not everything was as happy and as beautiful as it may seem. She had witnessed the death of both her parents and her older and younger sibling taken away by a flag she will never forget: The Black Eagle.  
  
Ever since she was only four-years-old, her grandfather has been very protective over her, making sure she stayed in the Infirmary to not witness nor see the horror that she has been traumatized at such a young age. But she wanted to be strong for him, every once in a while she would sneak into his quarters and sing him to sleep since he refused to sleep until her brothers were back onto Athena once more.  
  
It has been three years ever since, sailing the vast sea in order to find the same flag that had taken her brothers. Three years of fearing that she might not see them again, three years of knowing nothing from them. They traveled to different ports, always looking for the slave sales in the center of the cities covering their faces to see the slaves and captives lined up for them to be sold to their owners.  
  
But not one of them looked anything like her brothers. Her eyes would shine with the hope of finding them, of running to them and grab them and pull them close and cry. But her hopes were too high, to the point where she disappointed herself and cried as she felt like her little fragile heart was tearing itself out of her chest. But she kept it all in, she knew her grandfather, a fifty-six-year-old man, just couldn't stand seeing how his little owlet, that represented his own son, upset and shed tears if he knew he could help still in his age.  
  
She still remembers how the pirate killed her mother by slitting her throat and take in his arms her two-year-old brother and his other friend took her seven-year-old brother and the third one took her, the four-year-old who witnessed how her mother died and then to find the body of her father lying lifeless outside of the door in which he was guarding.  
  
Her grandfather only managed to save her by killing the pirate that almost took her with them to their ship, and as much as he tried to get her brothers, someone with the gift of the sea in their ship made the waves violent and lead them the wrong direction.  
  
Ever since he grandfather swore to her that he would not rest until all three of his grandchildren were safe under his flag of the Owl and make sure that nothing bad ever happened to them ever again. Even if it cost his own life.  
  
Today, they decided to stop by an island of Japan that wasn't inhabited, the island itself was beautiful with such beautiful birds and their songs ringing inside her heart. She knew she had a gift, to shapeshift into an owl, but she knew nothing of how to recall the owl within her. She was yet too young to learn how to cast it out and present it to the pirates aboard Athena's ship to witness.  
  
However, she did manage one thing today, to make a screeching noise like that of an owl hunting its prey with its own talons and scared off some of the birds who have been nearby and went flying, giving her the chance to hunt at least ten of them before they disappeared.  
  
If it wasn't for Sammy, the young teenage girl who taught her how to use the bow and arrow, she wouldn't have managed to hunt the ten fat birds she managed to kill in order for Mister Whiskers to have something new in the menu beside fish, potatoes, and eggs from the chickens he kept inside a cage.  
  
Today supper would be good, everyone would have some meat and indulge themselves by the taste of meat and not fish. It was a relief to see all of the pirates sitting down, chatting vividly and laughing at nonsense. Guffawing and smacking each other's shoulders, their cheeks flushed from the laughter and the joy seeping right into her heart.  
  
She smiled as she walked with her grandfather holding her hand, they all smiled at her and bowed their heads to her grandfather. She sat next to Sammy, who seemed to be having a hard time to decide which she should try first, the rice or the meat or the smashed potatoes with garlic sauce on top of it.  
  
She giggled and Sammy smiled at her since Sammy was a mute, she just gestures to her what was so funny, Owlet shook her head, telling her to ignore her. The little girl told her all the color of the birds she saw and Sammy listened intently, raising her eyebrows as Owlet described how beautiful and long the birds' feathers were and showed her some that she manage to take from the Cook's place, showing them to her and letting her grab them out of her hold and Sammy smiled brightly.  
  
"They are very pretty, right?" Owlet had asked her.  
  
Sammy nodded, her smile faltered as she then gestures to her if there were more birds with different colors. Owlet nodded and tried her best to described how amazing and beautiful their songs sounded before she startled them with her high pitched screech.  
  
Sammy laughed at her and smacked her back lightly, the teenage girl oblivious of how Owlet then frowned and crossed her arms across her chest and hummed at her. Sammy then apologized by putting her hand over her heart and asked for forgiveness. And Owlet, being the little naive little girl, nodded and hugged her friend.  
  
After Supper, all the pirates went to do their chores around the ship and made sure to put two on the watch in the Crow's nest. Owlet and Sammy helped cleaning the dishes and threw the dirty water out to the sea, hoping that the fishes wouldn't die by the soap that they used to wash the plates in which they ate.  
  
Whiskers gave them both carrots and told them to eat healthily to grow strong and tall. For all Owlet could do, was just sit on top of Athena's shoulder and gaze at the sea as the sun started to hide behind the sea.  
  
"Good-bye mister sun, see you tomorrow when you wake up once more!" Owlet had waved at the sun as the little sunrays died out over the horizon and the night sky started to take its breathtaking colors.  
  
She got off of Athena's shoulder and stared at the owl with its open wings, ready to take flight.  
  
"Goodbye Athena, goodbye mister owl!" Owlet had patted their heads and went back on deck, where her grandfather looked down at her with a wide smile that looked like it hurt his cheeks.  
  
"Still greeting and saluting, aren't cha Owlet?" her grandfather teased.  
  
"They are always there, so it's rude of me if I just don't say Good morning or Goodbye to them," she said as she climbed up the stairs and hug her grandpa, who chuckled and did his best to carry her in his arms as they both now stared at the moon.  
  
"Hello Mrs. moon, are you on a diet once more?" she asked, innocently.  
  
Her grandfather guffawed at her innocence and kissed her temple, "Ay, she is, isn't she?"  
  
"She looks skinnier."  
  
"Don't worry Owlet, she'll gain her weight once more, just you wait."  
  
And with that, the captain took his granddaughter to his quarters and lay her on the bed, running his fingers through her long silky hair to ease her and once she started to lightly snore, he smiled and let his own tears shed.  
  
"Don't ever change that about yourself little birdie, there's too much evil in this world. Don't let it drown the you of right now."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Third Person POV** _

 

Athena has been sailing for three weeks now, rocking ever so smoothly in the ocean floor like a baby being rocked back and forth on it's rocking bed. Little Owlet was still asleep, gripping the bedsheets tighter since it was getting cold. Good old Grandpa Hummingbird had told her that they would be looking in the mysterious land that no one dared to go because that would be "falling off of the world" and disappearing into another dimension. Owlet had wondered if that was true, but she knew that her brave and courageous grandfather would look anywhere just to find her siblings.

She was still sleepy meanwhile the crew of pirates kept moving back and forth and the Sailing Master, who they nicknamed Grey Wolf, was talking to her grandfather on his Quarters meanwhile the little girl slept ever so peacefully.

"We're moving North now, we'll reach there for another week if we keep up our speed like this," he had told her grandfather.

"That's good kiddo, we need to hurry just in case the Black Eagle is still there with his crew visiting there for the Golden Leaf. The sooner we find them, the more chances we have in finding me grandchildren," Hummingbird said quietly.

"I understand Captain, we'll sail anywhere under your command," the Grey Wolf had bowed slightly to her grandfather and he went out.

The Hummingbird then looked at his granddaughter gripping the bed sheets, he knew that she was cold since she still couldn't call on her gift her feather of the Owl. He has been trying to help her to understand how to call forth the Owl power that lies within her, but it takes time for a little kid to learn how to call the gifts within them, or in some cases, how to control them. The Pirate Captain walked to his bed, his heels clanking against the wood of his Quarters and stroke his granddaughter's hair to slowly wake her up. The little girl moaned and once her eyes lied upon her grandfather, she pouted.

"You promised that you would sleep with me last night," she caused.

The Pirate Captain just laughed and nodded, "Aite, I did. I promise you that this time I will sleep and keep you warm. By this time, these lands get cold, and it seems like the cold is sipping right through your skin to yer bones. Is it not, little birdie?"

"Promise me," he held her pinkie finger, and her grandfather barked a laugh.

"Are you telling me that you will cut my pinkie off if I break this promise?" he teased.

"At least I would know that you wouldn't want to live with nine fingers," she grinned and her grandfather kissed her forehead.

"You little rascal, fine, yer old man will rest tonight, but that's it," he held her pinkie and the little girl smiled widely.

"Thank you Grandpa!" she hugged his neck, breaking the pinkie promise.

"Aite, now let's go, I bet Mr. Whiskers is waiting for his little rascal to go annoy him," he pinched her nose and she pouted meanwhile making an angry face.

"I ain't annoying, he said so himself!" she protested.

"He lies a lot, you can never tell when he's telling the truth," the Captain said, carrying his granddaughter on his hip and opening the door to go to the deck and to where the rest of the pirates where eating.

"Can we go greet Athena and Mr. Owl first?" Owlet had asked.

"Not right now kiddo, I need to eat too," her grandfather had told her.

"Please grandpa?" she gave him 'the look'. And she knew very well that when she made her adorable little eyes grow big and stare at him with her doe eyes was his biggest weakness besides her smile. The Captain stayed paralyzed and left dumbfounded meanwhile his crewmates stared at him smirking and knowing that he wouldn't deny his own granddaughter a simple favor as in to walk out and greet the figurehead.

"I swear to the gods that they should have given you another gift, the Owl gift makes you too deadly for anyone's sake," the grandfather grunted but did as his granddaughter wanted.

They went to the beak of the ship and Owlet had greeted the figurehead and greeted the owl resting on Athena's shoulder and Athena who looked fierce as always, frozen in time. The crew had laughed at his weakness when they returned and he only glared at them as he rolled his eyes and went to grab a plate for himself and Owlet. He put Owlet down and Mr. Whiskers had patted her head and gave her the one disk that she never grew tired of, Potatoes with eggs.

"You better eat all of it lil' birdie, you gotta grow strong and bulky to be a strong Captain woman!" the cook stretched his muscles and Owlet laughed with glee.

"I will, Mr. Whiskers!" Owlet then went to sit next to Sammy and she smiled.

"That little bird will be the death of you," Whiskers had snickered at his Captain.

"Don't tempt me to make you walk the plank, Tasmanian Tiger. You might have the strength to gobble me up in one bite, but I have the speed and the strength to overrule you," the Hummingbird had glared at his Cook.

"Aye, no need to be so harsh, Hummingbirdie," the Tasmanian Tiger had risen his arms and chuckled.

The Captain sighed, "Come on, let's eat before the food gets cold."

"Aye, let's," the cook then sat with his Captain and the warmth of the food gave the warmth needed to the crewmen, crewwomen, and crew-teenagers the strength to fight against the cold season of the Unknown Lands where the Chinese had traveled to and discovered it themselves.

After breakfast, everyone went to do their duty. The crew-teenagers scrubbed the desk with the sponges, the crewmen made sure that the ropes were tightly tied, and the crewwomen cleaned the weaponry and the rest of the inside of Athena. Owlet was staring at the horizon once more, looking at it as if her life depended on it. Sammy had patted her shoulder and she looked at the ten-year-old girl who taught her how to use the bow and arrow.

"What is it?" Owlet asked.

Sammy gestured that she should be practicing to bring forth her Owl wings, or at least try to.

"I know, but it's so frustrating, I have to be very concentrated and you know how easily distracted I get," Owlet had pouted at her friend and Sammy laughed soundlessly meanwhile shaking her head.

Sammy had signed her to believe in herself, that she could do it. At last, Owlet decided to do as her friend had adviced her to do and nodded meanwhile going to the Captain's Cabin and cross her legs on the wooden floor and focus on calling forth her Owl within her. But she only ended wondering what was what Sammy did, what was her gift?

"Sammy, can I ask you something?" Owlet asked.

Sammy nodded.

"What is your gift? What can you do?" Owlet had asked her.

Sammy smiled and asked her if she would like to see what she could do with gestures and Owlet nodded. She grabbed the dagger that she had in the pocket of her trousers and looked at Owlet. Owlet looked at her curiously, not understanding what she was trying to do.

"You're good with the knife?" she asked.

Sammy shook her head and without a second through, sliced her left palm and Owlet freaked out.

"Why did you do that?! How reckless can you be Sammy! You're bleeding!" Owlet had scolded her friend, but Sammy held up her forefinger and gestured her to look closely. Owlet did and the blood that was gushing down onto the wooden floor was then looked how by Sammy's fingers, the blood started to move and then lift off of the wooden floor. Owlet was taken aback, not expecting for Sammy to have control over her own blood. Sammy smiled and with the commands of her fingers and formed a flower that looked like the sakura back in Japan. Owlet gasped.

"A sakura flower," Owlet had whispered and Sammy nodded, smiling wider.

Sammy then looked down at the palm she had injured and Owlet followed, seeing that the wounded had now closed.

"But... what do you do with the blood?" Owlet asked.

Sammy then turned the sakura flower into a knife, a sword, an arrow, a bow, and a small owl. Owlet giggled, clearly getting what Sammy was trying to tell her. Owlet looked at Sammy and then back at the owl, asking with her eyes if she could pet it and Sammy nodded. Owlet was surprised that her hand didn't go through the bloody owl, rather it felt smooth and hard despite the bright red color that it had.

"How do you do that?" Owlet asked.

Sammy wrote in Japanese with her own blood, "I manipulate blood. I can make it into anything that I desire. I can make it hard or just let it stay liquid, but it kind of drains you out since sometimes it has to be your own blood. But I can also manipulate the blood in other people. It's hard since you have to be very concentrated and then decide what to do with the blood. With mine, I can just open up the wound that I've made and taken out the dirt it may have and put it back where it belongs. It took me a lot of time in order for me to control it. It was really hard at first, that's why your grandpa didn't want me around you until I took control of it and manipulate it to my own will."

"Oh, that's why he wouldn't let me see you either, now I understand. But is it still hard or is it easier?" I asked.

"It's easier," Sammy had written.

"I'm very happy to hear that," Owlet had smiled and Sammy then reopened the wound and her blood shook off whatever dirt there was on the floor and back into her veins and palm, closing once again.

"Doesn't it hurt when you have to cut yourself?" Owlet asked.

Sammy nodded and with gestures told her that she grew used to the pain. Owlet frowned and apologize for asking her to demonstrate what she could do. Sammy had waved her off and asked her to focus once more, to recall on her gift and Owlet nodded. Owlet focused on her breathing and counted slowly, patiently talking to herself on her mind and tried to find her gift deep within her. Owlet couldn't tell if it was Sammy or herself, but she felt how slowly, her blood was circulating through her veins, paying close attention to each heartbeat her heart gave.

_I'm calling you, who I can't see. I want to hear from you, who I cannot hear. Let me embrace you. Let me see you. Let me hear you. Let me know how it feels to have you present in my life and embrace you who was given to me to accompany me to the rest of my life. Let me know what you desire, what you're yearning for. I know you're somewhere deep within me, let me have a little taste of what's it like to be you._

When she opened her eyes again, Sammy was gaping at her. Staring at her with such shock that Owlet tilted her head to the side and asked her what was wrong, but before she could voice her question, she reached and saw white and soft feathers on her arms. She gasped and the sound itself was inhumane, too high-pitched.

"I did it..." Owlet whispered. "I did it..." she looked at Sammy who now was smiling at Owlet with such pride and admiration that she slowly stroked her soft feathers and Owlet felt good. It felt good to have someone stroke her feathers so carefully and tenderly. "Let's show Grandpa!" Sammy stood up and they both raced up to the surface and pirates stopped walking as Owlet was now feathery with perfect white soft feathers like those of a baby owlet who was still growing up and shock was written all over their faces.

"Grandpa! Grandpa!" the high-pitched voice of the owl called.

Hummingbird felt a shiver run down his spine at the sound and quickly turned around to find his granddaughter covered all in soft feathers and his jaw dropped, making a  _pop_ sound alongside and quaking at his granddaughter who managed to call on her Owl and her talons clicking on the hard wooden floor.

"O-Owlet... is that you...?" he asked as his granddaughter then wrapped her feathery arms around him and giggle.

"Yes, it is me! I finally did it, Grandpa! I finally call the Owl within me!" the inhumane high-pitched voice said, giggling afterward.

The Captain the lifted his seven-year-old granddaughter up and kissed her temple, "I knew you could do it Owlet! I knew you could!"

"Now she looks like those soft chicks from them hens! Only bigger and with sharp talons!" Whiskers had laughed and then took her from her grandfather's arms and on to his strong and bulky ones. "We gotta celebrate this on Supper! You'll see! I'll make something very delicious!"

And with that, Owlet was content. She closed her eyes and thanked her gift before her gift drifted away and now onto her normal form. Her feathers long gone, and her soft skin showing once more. "Let's celebrate tonight."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Third Person POV** _

 

"So, who's ready to go to bed?" the grandfather asked.

"Grandpa!" the little seven-year-old protested. "You promised you would sleep tonight!"

"Aye, kiddo, but then who will take care of Athena now that you said your farewells to her? Who will take care of her if not me?" the grandfather furrowed his eyebrows.

"Mr. Grey Wolf could do it!" she pouted, still not willing to give up.

The grandfather sighed. If only she knew that his heart ached whenever he saw her sleeping so carelessly. How serene her face looked dreaming pleasant dreams, knocked out to the nightmares of the cruel world. She was naive, innocent, and just a big daydreamer. Her grandfather didn't want her to lose that innocence in her eyes, nor did he want her to change into someone who was more mature and serious. He wanted his little Owl to stay as she was, small and innocent.

"'Kay little Owl, just because you say so, got it?" he tried to play tough.

"I'll sleep if you only promise to not leave me during the night," she looked at him accusingly and he barked a laugh.

"Wow, since when have you been so clever?" he mused.

"Aye, I'm not a buffoon!" she lightly hit his arm and he shook with laughter.

"I didn't mean it that way little birdie!" he laughed breathlessly.

"Fine, but you have to tell me a story," Owlet batted her eyelashes at her grandfather and he scoffed.

"You're no buffoon but you are indeed a flirt," her grandfather rolled her eyes but scooched closer to her, wrapping her in the blankets and making sure his lovely little owlet was warm and cozy. "But sure, which story do you want me to tell you?"

"Hmm, how did Mr. Whiskers became part of the Athena Family? Plenty of times he talks about Korea, his homeland, but he never tells how he got here in a Japanese pirate ship," Owlet had asked.

"Mmm, he has an interesting story, but it will take longer. Are you sure you want to hear all of it?" he asked.

Owlet nodded, "I wanna know."

"Alrighty then," the Captain sat up and put his granddaughter's head to his chest and rubbed her head lightly. "I remember that your mother would often complain that she was running out of supplies for the food. And the closest place to take Athena was near Korea, so we sailed there and in a couple of hours, we managed to tie Athena up and released the anchor to make sure that Athena wouldn't sail away. Originally, we wanted to steal, but your mother told us that it was wrong. And even if we had little coins left to buy what she needed, she would still rather starve than to force someone to give us food resources and medicine resources by force. We were dragging the bags of vegetables when suddenly, a turmoil from the crowd became too wild to ignore. We got curious and ordered other pirates to take the food back to Athena before your mother ordered them to carry the supply of Healing herbs back to the ship as well."

"When we managed to break through the crowd, we saw a humongous beast with a snapping jaw that threatened to devour anyone. He was wild and when I looked down, he was protecting a small dead child. I was troubled, I didn't know if he either killed the child or if he was trying to evade anyone from getting close to his meal. The Korean soldiers tried to stop him with their long spears and tridents, but not the cuts on his arms nor the wounds on his back stopped him from being a wild Tasmanian Tiger. He bore his teeth and roared at them and snapped his jaw at them. The people were scared, but then it all started to make sense when I saw a young and beautiful woman lying on the ground with a sword on her back. She looked like she was still screaming to him to run, but he would not leave her nor his dead boy. The soldiers had mistaken his child by someone who stole a bag of gold from one of them, and the angry soldier had slashed his child. His anger was livid, but his wife tried to calm him down, and as he was changing, the soldiers freaked out and asked for more backup soldiers. His wife tried her best to calm him down, but then they assumed that she was like him and killed her first."

"The Whip blades cut through his flesh and fur, so at last, your father decided to step in and just hypnotize him. He made eye contact with your father and your father using his gift of the Peacock, with his eyes, he sent the monster into another dimension and I figured that it was my turn to step in as well and use my ability of speed of slash down as many soldiers as I could. Your father leads Kwon onto our ship and once he turned back into a human, we covered him and tied him up just in case he was going to turn wild once more. Which, I was right. Once your father stopped using his gift he was abruptly woken up to reality and started to thrash around and try to get himself free. But the ropes were new and tight around his body. He couldn't do much but burn his own skin with the ropes until his mightly strength left him and he cried. At first, we couldn't understand a word he was saying, but your mother managed to touch one of the plants that we got from Korea before we set sail and for about four hours straight, he held the plant and she spoke to him. He told her everything, and then she told us what had happened and then I could understand that the soldiers had done wrong."

"And this is why your great-grandfather escaped the corrupted justice of Japan. The soldiers that were supposed to protect the citizens, the ones to put justice before their selfish desires, to put the law before their prejudice, and to make the people feel like they had someone of trust and courage to help them out... They just never did such things. Rather, the went to the bars, got drunk, sleep with the prostitutes, and beat up whomever got in their way. They were not honorable, they were not defenders, they were not what the people needed. They killed innocent men who had beautiful wives so that they could make them theirs and keep them as their property. And the same thing was starting to happen in Korea. Kwon, or Whiskers as you like to call him, he was getting tired of it. But his wife and his son gave him the hope that someday, everything would change, that being the King's cook would make the soldiers respect him and his family, but they failed to do so."

"Your mom started to teach him Japanese and after 3 years, he could speak it just like he could speak Korean himself. He loved your mother for being very kind and caring towards him, who treated every one of his wounds and promised to protect our family until his last breath and serve us with all his loyalty and pour his heart out if it was needed. When your mom gave birth to your big brother, he gave her the herbs in order to heal her from inside and to make her stronger from the blood she lost. He made sure that she was strong and healthy, and never failed to take care of your siblings and you whenever your guys needed to be taken cared of. He is very loyal, indeed. What happened to his family was a tragedy, but do not speak to him about it. Even if the tough man doesn't look like he has nothing to bring him down, the heart is where his weakness lies. So be careful around him, make sure to make him feel as much love as he loves you."

Owlet let her tears roll down, burying her face on her grandfather's chest and choke out sobs. She never knew that the bright personality and the bark of laughter from the Cook was just the opposite of his own past. He indeed has taken good care of her, he never failed to do so. He always made sure that everyone on the ship was eating well, even if it meant more trips to the shore in order to restock the food supply. He always cracked jokes and made the mood of the ship brighter and lighter. How can someone with a scarred heart like his take so much, and still function so well? Owlet couldn't understand, her little mind only focused on how much the Cook must be hiding behind that smile of his. She thought of how much he must miss the laughter of his son, the tender love of his wife, and the feeling of having a family of his own. Owlet couldn't figure how could someone with a broken heart give so much more than it could offer.

"Gr-grandpa... H-he doesn't d-deserve that..." she managed to say between sobs.

"I know Owlet... I know," he rubbed her soft dark brown hair and kissed her hair.

"H-how does he d-do it?" she asked, trying to control her emotions.

"How he does what?" her grandfather asked, bewildered by the sudden question.

"H-how can he b-be so nice and f-funny when he has s-such a hard p-past?" she asked.

"Whiskers is indeed a tough man. Not only strong from the outside but a tough nut on the inside as well. But he has a weakness, do you know what it is?" her grandfather asked and Owlet shook her head, unable to respond with the knot on her throat. "His weakness is everyone within this ship. This is his new family, his new home. He feels loved and accepted here, not like back in Korea that looked at him as if he was some heartless beast. He found his family here. We are all his brothers, his sisters, his children, and his grandchildren."

"I-is that w-why he takes care of all of us?" she asked.

"That's why he cares so much for every one of us. He learned from your mother what herb to mix and crush when someone is sick or when someone is injured. Not only is he the Cook of this ship, but he's also the little doctor in this ship. He might be clumsy with his strength, but he tries his best to not break anything that is needed in order to make the medicine that is being formed. So Owlet, now that you know his story, do not look at him any different, rather... make him feel welcome, make him feel like your his grandchild even though I might get jealous and demand my share of being a grandfather as well," the Captain joked and Owlet cheered up a bit, finally relaxing from the mix of emotions she was feeling earlier.

"I will grandpa, I will make sure that he does not feel sad. I will make sure of it," she said, rubbing her head against his chest and letting out a loud yawn.

"Oi, is someone feeling sleepy?" he asked teasingly.

"No... Aye, I'm feeling sleepy," she finally admitted and her grandfather chuckled.

"Sleep little birdie, or else I'll tell Whiskers to make a sleeping tea for you," he threatens and Owlet shook her head.

"'Tis not necessary grandpa, I'm already sleepy," Owlet then let her grandfather hum a lullaby and rocked her slowly to sleep.

Once she was sound asleep, her grandfather broke down in tears, refusing to let his own granddaughter witness him cry. He stopped humming, he stopped rocking, he stopped breathing for a little while. His eyes burned with tears as he recalled the vivid images when he first met Kwon, Whiskers. He remembered how he took care of him and his family and the crew, he knew the pain behind the bright personality of the Cook and that behind the laughter were the hidden sobs that the Cook would sometimes cry in the dead of the night, putting the excuse that he was going to keep watch. But really and truly, the Cook talked to the stars in the night sky and hoped that his loving wife and his dear son have found eternal peace.

Not only has the Cook became his brother, but he also became part of his family alongside with the crew themselves. He knows them, he knows their stories, he knows their pain, he knows their internal struggles, he knows their broken faces behind their smiles and behind their laughter. He knows them, he works with them, he sees them every day. If one of them were missing, he would feel like part of him was missing with them. Being a pirate was not easy, especially if you were the captain of people who trusted you with all their lives and would do anything to keep you safe, trusting that you would do the same. Being a pirate meant living your life to the fullest, with the consequences and the hardships along with it. Being a pirate meant doing your own justice and what felt right to you. And Hummingbird was a good man, a man that kept this family thriving and safe... even if the white lies made it that way. And he knew very well that those white lies were like the butterfly effect. It might seem harmless, but as time builds up... it turns into a tornado and demolishes everything in its path. But he knew that Owlet had the right people beside her, so if he were ever to be missing, he would trust that the family he created within the ship would not leave her alone, but rather accompany in her pain.

Sometimes, you decide to whether hurt someone now or later, you might not be planning to do so. But the more Hummingbird thought about it, the more he realized that his white lies would, eventually, crush Owlet's fragile heart. If no one in the ship told her, would other pirates know what he has been hiding for 3 years who were not from within the ship? And his tears didn't stop, his heart didn't stop aching. He knew, oh he knew, that eventually the truth would enroll itself and slap Owlet in the face. And the realization would hit her so hard that it would leave her breathless.

"I am so sorry little Owlet... please forgive me..." he whispered under his breath. "I am really, truly, sorry..."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Third Person POV** _

 

The next morning, the sky rumbled. Owlet woke up at the sudden crack of the lightning. Owlet jolted up, finding herself in her grandfather's arms meanwhile the old man slept with heavy slumber. She cuddled closer to her grandfather as the storm outside kept making her jump, it's not that she hasn't seen a storm before, it just that it reminds her of the same day that her brothers were taken. How the sky rumbled and the lightning crackled as it laughed at her sensitive ears. Owlet kept reminding herself that it was just another storm, that nothing would happen, but to no avail, her tears never failed to come ashore and flood down her cheeks as the memories still lingered behind her eyelids. The blood, the fight, the lightning, her loved ones... she only had her grandfather. She never got to see her grandmother since her grandfather had told her that she died before her older brother was even born.

"Hey birdie, what's the matter?" her grandfather mumbled.

"S'alright Grandpa, just a little frightened by the lightning," she explained.

"You need nothing to worry about, I'm right here, I'm not leaving you any time soon," he kissed her hair and she buried her face on his chest. His little gray beard rubbing the top of her head and his short mustache growing gray as the days go by little by little. "Still too young to die, you know?"

Owlet had giggled, "Aye, still young grandpa."

"So, do you want me to tell you another story to calm you down?" her grandfather asked, knowing that stories always calmed his granddaughter up and distracted her from whatever was going inside her little head.

"Sure thing grandpa, which story are you going to tell me?" Owlet had asked.

"Well, how about I tell you about how your mother and father met?" he asked.

Owlet's face lit up, clearly interested in knowing how her mother and father got together and she nodded her head rapidly, ignoring the storm just out in the deck. "Yes, please?"

Her grandfather chuckled, clearly expecting his granddaughter to be curious about how her mother and father met and their story. "Ah, I remember it just like it was yesterday."

"Why do you always say that?" Owlet had asked, "You always say that whenever you're about to tell me a story."

"Did I say it last night?" her grandfather retorted and Owlet shook her head. "Then I don't do it so often, but anyway, back to where I was trying to go. Huh, your father was very arrogant for his own good. To temerity for his own good. Ah, that kiddo surely did know how to stress his own mother as well."

"How was he like?" Owlet had giggled.

"Brat was too confident of his looks, many ladies sighed at the sight of him and he would sycophantly blow them kisses and each girl would be fighting over an invisible kiss and declare themselves as his one and only one or the girl he has been looking for. If you told him something was black, he would say it was Mahogany and he wouldn't back down from his own opinion. If you told him to not do something, he would go ahead and do it none the less. And if you ask me, he changed a lot when he met your mother," her grandpa had left her hanging.

"Change? How?" she asked, taunting him to keep on going.

"He would stop flirting with every lady that came his way and would only give his attention to her. Do you know where they met?" her grandfather had asked.

"No, where?"

"Ah, I still remember. It was one Spring Day, the flowers were blooming and your father and I were told to gather some wild berries for your mother to make the pastries she so loved and some fruits and vegetables that we could find as well as herbs and poisonous frogs for her to use their venom as a weapon for hostile ships and use her skills to poison the arrows and the swords so that if the slash did not kill our enemy, the poison would finish the job. So we were searching and I told your father to not go too far off, but being the brat he was, he didn't obey. I ended up using my gift to search for your father and saw him hiding behind a bush, looking at someone. I landed and was about to ask him until he slapped his hand over my mouth and told me to stay quiet. I looked over to where he was looking and one of the Nature Nymphs was singing for the birds and animals to calm down and to enjoy the song she was singing, feeding them leaves and grass and berries that we were looking for. I glared over at your father and was about to argue with him until he suddenly told me that he was going to make your mother his own. So he used his gift and disguise as a peacock and your mother looked so astonished over at him, the colors of his feathers and his plumage shining ever so brightly under the spring day. Your mother was too caught up with his plumage that she didn't notice when your father had turned to his half-self and leaving her breathless."

"And you know what your mother asked him?" he paused and Owlet frowned, clearly not liking that her grandfather stopped halfway through the story to ask her.

"No, can you please tell me what was it?"

"She asked him, 'Can you go away?' and your father was shocked to see that for the first time, someone rejected him. But it wasn't like he was going to give up, being the stubborn brat he was, he wasn't going to give up on his first rejection. So he worked hard, he even begged your grandmother to stay longer on the shore even though she was clearly intending to set sail to China for better supplies of Ginseng and other herbal essences. So we stayed and it took him nearly a month to finally convince your mother that he was serious of being with her. He took her abroad the ship and your grandmother nearly dropped the herbs if I wasn't beside her and Grey Wolf who was ready to catch her just in case she was going to pass out. Your grandmother loved your mother and treated her like the daughter she could never have. So your mother decided to set sail with us, going to China and to our surprise, she spoke the language of the plants. She could tell which country it was from and once she got to use the silk, she knew exactly where it was from and who many different moths it took to make such a smooth and soft fabric. Whatever plant she touched, the held it for a period of time and spoke the language so fluently as if it was her own. But really, it was her gift of speaking to the plants and getting to know the plants."

"Your grandmother was fascinated. She never thought that a Nature Nymph, like your mother, could speak any language according to the plants. And let me tell you, it was very beneficial for us. We were able to trade without being misunderstood and we were able to make some friends as well. For us, it took time to learn their language. But for your mother, it was like hitting the wind. There was no one stopping her from learning the language of the plant. Nor was there a language that would have been a brain-wreck to her. She made it seem so natural, so easy, and so fluent as breathing. I envied her that. After some time, your mother started to teach some foreign language to your father and she laughed whenever he got a word wrong or if he mispronounced a word. Your father started to change dramatically. He was more attentive towards your mother and he was less arrogant. Not only was your mother teaching him a foreign language, but she was also shaping him into the man he should have been for such a long time. All the lessons that your mother had taught him, he finally caught it by your mother teaching him. I even teasingly asked him if she was changing him, and to my surprise, he agreed. He didn't just fall for your mother's beauty, he fell for her kind and benevolent heart as well."

"Once we stopped by to Spain, and he took that chance to buy her a ring that he could afford and told me that once he had more coins or gold, he would buy your mother a better one. Of course, I wanted to help him out, but he denied my help and told me that if it took part of me, that it would take credit away from him. He wanted to give your mother that ring all to himself, with the trading and the coins and gold he got, he wanted to be the only one to be spending on that one silver ring that he found affordable and appropriate to ask your mother's hand in marriage. He didn't ask her out, but he wanted to be ready to grow up into the man he should be and ask her as soon as we set ashore to Japan. To our homeland and ask her hand in front of a giant tree that lied deep into the forest of Japan, where she told him she was from, from Mother Nature. So when we got back to the ship, he asked her to be his in front of the whole crew, making such a big scene for something so simple as in to ask her to be his girl. In which, this time, your mother didn't reject him nor resent him. He was happy, and so was the whole crew for them. We celebrated that night when the sea was calm and the stars in the sky shone the brightest. The moon shined ever so brightly, blessing us with a beautiful night sky and with such grace that manipulated the reflection of the sea."

"It was an unforgettable night. It was a night where the drums and the flutes and the cheers and the shouts of everyone could be heard for miles and miles into the vast ocean. That night where the happiness of one became the happiness of many. Where the tears of joy escaped your grandmother's eyes and the proud smile on me face. That night as we remembered how much of a rebel your father was and just how much he changed because of your mother. She truly made him into a new man. A good man with no ambition to be the only one to have all the attention and the only one to have all the praise. Now, he shared his glory with whoever worked with him, credited them first and lastly himself. He really had changed his way, all because of a humble Nature Nymph who loved to be in the forest accompanied by her animal and birdie friends and feeding them and gifting them with her graceful singing skills."

"So when we set ashore on Japan once more, they were the first one to run off just as soon as we reached land and he kept telling your mother that it was urgent, that what he had to ask her had to be witnessed by Mother Nature herself. Your mother was clueless, as always, too innocent and never expecting something too big. So your grandmother told me to follow them, urging me to tell her every detail that happened in that forest. So I used my gift and used my little wings to fly ever so rapid to catch up to them. So when I finally manage to reach them, my breath was caught in my throat. The Great Tree, or known as Mother Nature herself, was there standing ever so tall and alive. Birds in their nests on her branches and the early singing of little birds and the chirping of their parents could be heard anywhere. I never thought that the deep forest of Japan, to whoever never dared to go through it, was that great of a sight. The glory of the tree, with the birds singing their songs os gratitude towards the tree that provided them with fruits and vegetable to feed on and the nuts that were inside the fruits, it was really breathtaking. The mist of the morning was still there, the little droplets of rain shone with the illusion of a rainbow. For a little bird like me, it felt like Heaven, it felt right, and it felt like I was taken into another world where only birds and wild animals existed."

"When your father reached the tree, he put his palm against the bark of the tree, feeling the moist of the moss that it hard and smiling ever so lovingly to a tree that could not see his smile, but feel his happiness radiating off of him. I could never have thought that at that moment, your father called his gift and decided to mesmerize your mother once again with his plumage and how nicely it seemed in the bright sunlight that shone through the heavy branches of the tree. Your mother stopped breathing, even I stopped breathing at how breathtaking your father looked. That smile on his face said it all. There were no words to express the pure bliss that he was feeling, and I could only see it in his eyes. That's when your father decided to finally break things to your mother, he got on one knee and took out the ring meanwhile one of his hands delicately held onto hers and stared right through her soul. He asked her hand in marriage to the tree, and as if it were a reply, the cherry blossoms bloomed and the flowers fell ever so beautifully, mesmerizing me in its beauty. The animals stayed shut, the birds stopped their singing, and the wind started to whirl around your parents as if uniting them in marriage. I flew back to your grandmother as fast as my wings would let me and told her everything. The sight, the tree, the animals, everything. There was nothing that I missed telling her. Rather, she cried at the pure imagination of such beauty and ran to the nearby kimono store and bought your mother the best dress she could afford with the little coins that we had and added new things to the sewers. She added a crane and an owl for the good fortune and the protection of the new family that your grandmother longed to see herself soon."

"Then your mother broke the news when they came back and she never looked so astonishing decorated in the flowers of the cherry blossoms and the feathers that your father must have pulled out to make her as beautiful as a Queen and as envious to all men who could no longer hold her back to her now promised husband. Everyone in the ship cheered and packed as much fruits and vegetables and chickens as they could and we set sail. Celebrating on the ocean and dancing as we then proclaimed your father and mother husband and wife. We did the Sea Ceremony. Your mother and father hand to be linked with an old roped and a new rope that was to be used for the ship. When that was done, your mother was crowned with your grandmother's crown of seashells and decorated with pearls. We then got ready the red wine, and from a golden cup, they both had to sip it and raise their hands up to the sky, for the sky to bless them and guard them against any evil. The sealed it with a kiss and they were now inseparable. Their souls finally licked together, feeling their joys and their pains, everything that they shared was now as if they were in one flesh."

"Unfortunately, your grandmother got sick three months into your mother's pregnancy, we had Whiskers by then, and he did everything in order to save your grandmother, but nothing could have saved her from her heart failing to respond to the medicine that she was given. It was too weak to hold all the joy she felt, but she always promised to look after us as long as Athena was to be on the open ocean. And then, after a few weeks, she left in peace with the promise that she would always guard over us. She smiled and your mother's heart broke along with your father's. I had to be strong, and give your grandmother a proper burial. We wrapped her around a black cloth and tied some cannon balls to the corpse of your grandmother and said some words of comfort. The whole crew was crying, so it was impossible to not cry after the pain was as palpable as it could be. After I cried, we pushed your grandmother to rest in the arms of the sea, where her soul would find a home and follow us on the eternal waters of the ocean. To this day, she still take care of us, even in the rainy and stormy days like right now, she still makes sure that our ship does not sink, but stay afloat with love and care. As long as we sail in Athena, your grandmother will always take care of us. So when your big brother was born, she already knew of him. Your father and other often spoke to the ocean and introduced your brother to your grandmother. My heat was overjoyed, and three years later, you were added to the jubilance of the ship when it was a girl who was born. And two years later, your little brother was added. This ship was the happiest of them all that sailed the seas of the ocean... until the Black Eagle decided to come and kill our happiness and steal your brothers from us."

"Grandpa, you can stop there," I told him. "I... I know how it goes grandpa, you don't have to say it."

"I... I'm sorry Owlet. I won't continue, alright? But here, look-" the grandfather then moved the curtains that blocked the light that was breaking through the clouds through the long windows that were next to his bed and showed her that the storm had passed. That the scenery outside of the ship was now serene. Owlet was distracted for a little while. She knew that the rainbow had to come at some point and she didn't want to miss it.

"It stopped raining!" she looked over at her grandfather, whose eyes were glistering with tears on his eyes. "Grandpa, are you crying?"

"No little one, just an eyelash got inside me eye," he chuckled. "Darn eyelash!"

Owlet giggled with him, "Aye, it's the eyelash's fault! How dare the eyelash be mean to you?"

"It's one heck of an eyelash," he chuckled and Owlet laughed again.

The door of his cabinet then made a noise, someone was knocking on it. "My Captain, are you awake?"

"Oi, Am I not by this time?" her grandfather asked back.

Owlet got off the bed and ran to open up the door to see Grey Wolf standing so tall in front of her and she smiled at him, "Morning mister Grey Wolf!"

"Morning to you too little birdie," Gray Wolf messed her hair and Owlet giggled. "Whiskers has been calling for you, seems like he needs to see his little Owlet beside him to praise his amazing Potatoes with eggs once more."

"Is that so?" Owlet had asked him.

"Is so your little princess," he smiled and Owlet left the Captain's Cabin and went to find her favorite Cook in the world. When they were finally alone, Grey Wolf turned his attention to his Captain, a grave expression gracing his features.

"Is there something wrong, Grey Wolf?" Hummingbird asked.

"The Black Eagle is in sight, we might sail in a different direction. The hostile ship is right on the horizon, and if I'm not wrong... you do not want the same thing to happen again. Am I right my Captain?" Gray Wolf asked.

"Aye, change our destination, we're going back to Greece, where Owlet was gifted by Athena herself, and wait there for at least a week or so," Hummingbird said. "I do not want them to take what is most precious to me. I fear that by my years, I might not be able to protect her as much as I could have done when I was younger."

"Aye Captain, but have you told her yet? About her brothers and why we still cannot be near the Black Eagle?" Gray Wolf asked.

"No Grey, 'tis too early for a little girl to understand. Please do not tell her until I decide to tell her myself," Hummingbird had told him.

Grey Wolf asked, "I will do according to my Captain's will. I shall not go against it."

"Thank you, Gray Wolf, I can always count on you. Just promise me, whatever happens, that you will do anything to protect what is still precious to us and Athena. We cannot afford for her little mind to be corrupted by the evil of the Black Eagle. She shall not wear on the evil of the world. Nor witness the wicked ways of men as of now. When we reach land once more, do not let her off of your sight. And if she wants to go, go with her wherever she might be. I do not want to risk losing what is still precious to my heart and probably, the last family member that I can entrust Athena too," Hummingbird had told him.

"Do not worry my Captain, she is like my little daughter, I shall not take my sight off of her and guard her with my life for her to live on. I will not allow unworthy hands touch her, nor will I allow wicked men near her.  Whoever dares to touch her, they will be condemned to face my fury," Grey Wolf had put his fist to his heart and silently swore to do as he promised.

"Thank you, Grey, I can never thank you enough for everything that you have done for all of us in this ship," Humminbird bowed, showing respect to his right-hand sailor. "Now go and eat, set our final destination to Greece and let us escape our enemy."

"Sure thing my Captain, your will is my command."

And with that, Grey Wolf was dismissed to go change course of Athena and make sure that the Black Eagle did not catch a glimpse of the ship that had suffered their wrath earlier in those three years. Hummingbird stayed in his Cabin, recalling the painful events of having to give the ocean his own son and his beloved daughter-in-law. Who is now embraced by the deep sea waters and finding their peace in knowing that he would do anything just to protect the family he had left. For he knew that his grandsons' minds must be corrupted by the wicked men that took them and might never understand the real meaning of being a pirate. To taste the freedom of not being in constant fear of losing their lives in the little mistakes that they make. And what hurt him the most... was that he had to let them stay with the Black Eagle... for they will never be the same and only Owlet was the hope of Athena to keep thriving and roaming in the vast ocean that promise nothing, but the endless adventures for her and stories for her to tell to her future children and grandchildren just like Hummingbird did now. And it ached deep in his heart, it felt like a kanata sword being twisted in his chest and threatening him to rip him in half. And all he could do was feed Owlet lies, those white lies and never really telling her why the Black Eagle still lives in the ocean. And why he would never go against the Captain tha rules in now. Nor will her ever tell her why he's failing to complete his promise of bringing her brothers back to Athena and live a hapy life together.

Time was a little too short and too fast for him; like his gift. Hummingbird wiped the tears and stepped out of his Cabin, onto the deck and greet his crewmates. And so, he went to eat beside Whiskers, who never seem to fail to blurt out randoms nothings and make the mood of the ship brighter, brighter than the Captain whose secret the whole crew knew, but his granddaughter was forbidden to know.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Third Person POV** _

 

"Whiskers, why did we change the route? Were we not going to the Unknown Lands?" Owlet had asked.

"Ah, you see Owlet, your grandpa wanted to show you where the goddess Athena had blessed your mother with your gift meanwhile you were still inside her womb," Kwon had made up a quick excuse.

"Where exactly are we heading now?" Owlet asked.

"Back to Greece, to the port of Athens to be more precise lil' birdie," Kwon explained.

"So, I got my gift because my mother was in Athens and met Athena?" Owlet asked.

"More like Athena disguised herself as an old woman," Kwon barked a laugh.

"Wait, the goddess Athena is an old lady?" Owlet had asked, surprised that such a goddess would look like that.

"No little one, goddess Athena herself has powers of shapeshifting. She can turn herself into an old woman or as someone from the past. She can shift into an Owl and watch closely whatever happens around Athens. Goddess Athena is the goddess of Wisdom, Justice, War, and Courage. She uses her intelligence to fight, she uses strategies to win, she just won't go out there being all reckless and cause a turmoil like her brother Ares, god of War. However, be careful with what you say, the gods tend to disguise themselves as one among their people. So if you ever see an old woman asking you to help her carry something, be careful, you might just have bumped into Athena herself," Kwon had told Owlet.

"But why would a goddess disguise herself as an old woman and not a beautiful young woman?" Owlet had asked.

"Because the old people hold the wisdom. They carry the stories from years back. Meanwhile, young people are easily deceived. They make irrational decisions and they tend to be led by their emotions and not their heads. Get what I mean?" Kwon explained.

"Is that why she chooses to disguise herself as an old woman?" Owlet had asked.

"I mean, she could disguise herself as a beautiful young woman, but that would attract a lot of attention. Men and women would be looking at her and wonder where she came from. But if she's an old woman, there won't be a lot of attention and people would easily ignore her," Kwon had explained once again.

"She is indeed very clever, I hope I can be like that one day," Owlet looked in front of her, where the sea was ever so calm and rocking softly Athena meanwhile they sailed to the place where Owlet's gift was conceived. "Do you ever think I'll be as clever as Athena herself?"

"Hold it right there little birdie, of course, you will. Aye, one day you'll be very clever like Athena herself, but be easy on yourself. Sometimes knowing too much is dangerous, know what I mean?" Kwon had hinted at her, but Owlet did not catch the clue that Kwon had thrown at her.

"You know, sometimes I wish I was as clever as Athena herself... maybe by then, I would figure out how to help Grandpa find my brothers and not see him stress so much about it. My old grandpa is getting old, and me being this foolish is not going to help him. I wish I could sail like Grey Wolf and know how to sail like everyone in here does. I wanna help too, it's not unfair that only you guys get to do so much and I just sit back and watch. I wanna help too, Mister Whiskers, I wanna help with all my heart. So can you please teach me?" Owlet looked back at him and Kwon felt his heart melt inside his chest. Such a young, naive, and kind little girl wanted to help to rescue her brothers, but she knew nothing that the plan was to keep her far away from the Black Eagle as possible. For her grandfather was too scared of losing her as well and not being able to do anything about it.

"Oi, don't be so hard on yourself Owlet, you're still young. You have plenty of time to learn and keep on learning. Life is all about learning, you know? We all grow up and still keep on learning new things. So all I gotta say is this; wait until it's your time. Then, you can help us all and be a great Captain like your old Hummingbird, alright?" Know had ruffled her hair and Owlet giggled.

"Alright Mister Whiskers, I won't be so harsh on myself. I promise," Owlet giggled and Kwon took out his pinkie finger and Owlet gasped, smacking his hand away meanwhile the Cook roared in laughter. "I will try not to be so harsh, I can't promise you something that I know I'll fail to do so! I don't wanna lose my pinkie!"

"Aye, smart choice little one, smart move," Kwon had told her. "See? You're clever, you just need time to get more wisdom from the gods themselves."

"Would the gods allow a little girl to know all of their wisdom?" Owlet asked, suddenly curious about the response.

"Nei, the gods won't share their wisdom with anyone, that's just how selfish they are. So don't hope on being taught by the gods themselves. For the gods would most likely not want you to know everything that they have in plan nor their ways of thinking. Like I said earlier, the gods are selfish with their wisdom. No mortal shall ever know what they yearn nor know their plans," Kwon told her.

"So only human with another human?" Owlet asked.

"Well, that is if Athena herself wants to share some of her wisdom with you. After all, she did give you her blessing," Kwon told her.

"But... what did mom do in order for Athena to gift me with being able to turn into an owl?" Owlet asked.

"Ah, I remember, Athena herself was playing 'weak'. What I mean is, she disguised herself as an old poor lady and asked your mother for help. I was with her, so I almost forbid your own mother to get close to her. I didn't trust her. But your mother was so insistent on helping her that I ended up walking alongside with her. When I noticed that Athena had led us into a dead end deeper into the city, I took my sword out and once again, your mother got in my way from harming her. I got into a little argument with your mother pointing at her womb that she was close to giving you birth, that she had to be very careful with you being inside of her, and I think Athena understood our little argument in Korean because she shapeshifted into her true form and this time, I put your mother behind me. Threatening to slaughter the old woman even if she didn't understand Korean or Japanese. But Athena pointed at her. And your mother stepped forward. I tried to put her back, but she told me that Athena just wanted to gift her with a blessing for you so that you would be born healthy and grow into a strong woman and do Athena's job throughout the seas. Since your mother touched a Greek fruit, a fig fruit to be exact from a market, she learned Greek by the fruit and used her ability to talk to Athena herself. When I saw Athena go closer to your mother, I got tense and your mother translated what she had told me. Athena told me that she wasn't going to harm you nor your mother, but bless you so that you would rule with justice and with cleverness. At first, I didn't trust her. But once I saw that your mother was well after Athena made her glow, I relaxed a little and Athena then smiled at me and told me something in Greek, which I didn't understand if it weren't for your mother. 'You're a true friend who cares a lot for a brother's wife. May the light of your life glow ever so brightly and keep doing what you're doing. Very little men do that these days,' your mother had translated. I bowed and kneel before her and apologized for being so rude and not trusting her. She just waved me off and gestured me to stand up. After that, we went back to the ship and your mother told your grandfather that she had met Athena herself with me. Your grandfather was incredulous at first, but because he knew that I don't lie, I told him that your mother was saying nothing but the pure truth and your grandfather told her something like 'You made the vision of my grandfather true, that Athena herself would show up and bless one of our children from a certain generation to be blessed and gifted by Athena herself.' It was something that your great-grandfather had dreamed of, that's why the name of the Ship was named Athena, to honor the dream and the vision that one of your ancestors had," Kwon had told her.

"Wow, I certainly need to learn more about my ancestors. But I also wanna know about my grandfather's earlier years when he was young. What did he do? How did he become a Captain? Did he like the decision or did he just went along with it?" Owlet had asked.

"Take it easy birdie, I believe your grandfather will tell you himself once you ask him to tell you the stories that he keeps deep inside his head. I only know the ones I was present to witness," Kwon had told her.

"Hmm, then... what have you seen meanwhile I was not born?" Owlet had asked.

"Hmm, we faced a large ship from England, heavily packed with cannons and ammo, as well as Mariners and Sailors, but here's the trick. Large ships take longer to turn than medium or small ships. Our medium ship moves fast because we're little people inside it and most of the time, the food goes short due to everyone feeding themselves well and healthily. The Ammunitions that we have might be the reason why our ship is a bit slow, but it's quicker than most medium ships. So the trick is this, never have a large ship, those are slow on the sea and hard to manipulate. So, if the gods won't let it happen, if Athena sinks we'll have to rebuild this beauty once again, but better, I guess," Kwon had explained.

"So if a small ship comes by and attacks us, does that mean that they'll be faster than our ship?" Owlet had asked.

Kwon stayed quiet, he didn't want to think about it, not even the possibility of losing people that he swore with his life that he would defend and protect. Ever since he failed to protect his Captain's son and daughter-in-law, he always blamed himself for their deaths. But how could he protect them when he was fighting against the pirates that attempted to kill the young teenagers and women that were trying to help their fathers and husbands? He cried bitterly when he heard Owlet's cries of wanting her mommy and daddy back. That she wanted her brothers back. The poor little girl cried herself to sleep for weeks and wouldn't eat as much as he wanted. As much as he tried to cheer her up, he didn't want to pressure her to move forward all of a sudden. The little girl had lost her whole family, except her grandfather, he didn't want her to lose her friends nor people who have tried so hard to bring a smile onto her face.

"Like I said lil' birdie, let the gods not let that happen. If a small ship ever comes close, I will try my best to keep you all safe and sound," Kwon had held her small had and kneel in front of her. "I won't let the same mistake happen twice, I promise you Owlet."

"Whiskers, can I ask you something?" Owlet looked down, unable to see him with the question she was about to ask.

"What is it my little birdie?" Kwon asked.

"How can you be such a cheerful person with everything that you went through?" Owlet had asked, the words burning into her throat as she let them be spoken.

Kwon guffawed at her little question, knowing that his laughter would make her feel more comfortable and rather pulled her onto his thigh and kiss her temple, "Little girl, just because you have tragedies in your life, it doesn't mean that you can't overcome them. You can decide one thing or another. You can let that tragedy turn you into a bitter person, or teach you to be stronger and move on knowing that the pain only teaches you that the hard times that we face, are only to make us stronger. And with those experiences, we can understand others better and protect them from suffering the same pain that we had gone through. So all the bad things that happened in my past taught me to be strong and that life keeps on going even if I do not want it to. But along the painful path, you find people that makes the pain more bearable and can make you feel like you can breathe once more. So surround yourself with people who will never leave you and who will always accept you for who you are and love you just the same. Alright, Owlet?"

Owlet had tears in her eyes by them, perfectly understanding what Kwon meant and hugged his neck. She didn't want him to see her cry, not like before. She always saw how hard Kwon had tried to cheer her up and make her eat her food without forcing her but rather encouraging her to keep on eating. He had always treated her like she was his own daughter and always made sure to make something to make her smile or do something dumb to make her laugh. For the first weeks, it seemed as if all the light vanished from her eyes, but then she came around and started to show her light once more and that only made Kwon work harder to make the little girl happy once more. Owlet will always be forever grateful for what he had done for her.

"Thank you so much, Whiskers..." Owlet had whispered against the crook of his neck and he knew very well that the little girl didn't want him to see her cry because she knew that it made him sad and she didn't want to cause him any pain anymore. Whiskers rubbed her soft hair and ended up sitting in the deck, rocking her back and forth until she stopped crying and wiped her tears away.

"You don't have to thank me for anything Owlet, just as long as you smile, it is all enough for me," Whiskers had told her and Owlet smiled.

"You truly have a heart of gold, Whiskers. Please never change that about yourself," Owlet hugged him once more and he laughed.

"As long as I know, I will never change, never Owlet. I will stay the same just as I am," he reassured her and with all his might, he stood up and thrown her up in the sky. Making Owlet giggle and squeal. "But promise in return, that whatever happens, you will stay as you are."

"You can cut my pinkie if I ever change," she held out her pinkie and Kwon took hers into his.

"Aye, you better keep that promise," Kwon glared at her to them smile at her and poke her nose. "Come on, let's go and see what is there to make for the mid-day meal."

"Alright," and with that, Owlet followed Kwon with their hands linked with their pinkies and Owlet skipping beside him.

As much as Kwon wanted to tell her the whole truth, the truth that has been forbidden for her to know, he wouldn't betray his Captain nor his own wishes. He knew his Captain would tell her in his time, but that time was not yet. Hummingbird had told him that he would tell her before she turned into an adult. Before she turned sixteen before she was allowed to have a life of her own and make her own family. People were dying too soon, and the future was the children. Owlet would soon have to be a woman and have a family of her own, even if her parents would be against it and tell her to marry someone later on. That life was more than to have a descendant to take your place if you died at an earlier age. But what could Hummingbird do if his little girl fell in love and decided to follow her heart even if it meant for her to break herself for someone else? All he could do was just hope that she would be happy, in or out of the ship, Owlet would have to choose her destiny.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Third Person POV** _

 

Three more years passed, Owlet eventually began to urge her grandfather to teach her sword fighting, but her grandfather had made a deal with her. If she managed to change into her hybrid self and see if she has other abilities than just grow her plumage. She had Sammy helping her out to focus on her breathing and Owlet held her hand until Sammy let go and asked Sammy if there was something different in her besides the feathers that started to harden now that she was growing older and stronger. Sammy once ran her fingers through the feathers and flinched.

Owlet jumped with her and asked her what was wrong, "What is it? Is it not smooth anymore?"

Sammy shook her head and had shown the red line in Sammy's forefinger that started to bleed. Owlet freaked out.

"Oh, for the seas! Sammy, you're bleeding! How did you manage to do that?!" Owlet had held the thirteen-year-old girl's hand and Sammy glared at her, showing her that she would close her wound perfectly, making Owlet giggle. "Sorry, I know I shouldn't forget, but sometimes I just freak out when I see someone bleed because of me."

Sammy rolled her eyes at her and pushed her face, making Owlet laugh meanwhile falling backward.

"So what's different about my feather's this time?" Owlet had asked.

Sammy looked around for something, anything. She wanted to show Owlet what was different about her feathers. There weren't white anymore, now they had a new color besides white. Sammy settled for a sword and tried her best to show Owlet what she wanted to show her. Owlet had only a glimpse of it, but she saw it. It was the same color as the blade and Owlet tried her best to look and saw her white feathers have silver on every edge each feather had.

"For the love of all that's holy, is this silver in my feathers?" Owlet touched the sharp edges and tried to bend the feather, which was kind of hard because it was silver.

But it was hard and sharp. Owlet stayed mesmerized for a while longer before she gathered her thoughts and decided to walk with Sammy to her grandfather's Cabin and show him that she did not only grow feathers, but they also harden like silver on the edges. Sammy followed behind her and Owlet knocked on the door before entering, but still waited to be told to enter.

"Come in, come in," her grandfather chimed.

Owlet slowly opened the door and bowed to her grandfather, which made him scoff at her. "Grandpa, Sammy and I found out that not only can I grow feathers... they can also be used as knives."

Her grandfather furrowed his brow and looked at her skeptically, "Show me, Owlet."

Owlet nodded and walked in with Sammy following behind her, bowing as well, making Hummingbird roll his eyes. Owlet stood in front of him and extended her feathery arms, the sun reflecting off of her wings and flashing across her grandfather's face. Hummingbird was taken off guard. His wings didn't do that, and for sure, they didn't have a silver color. None of their ancestors had the gift of metal, it was either the gift of water, to shapeshift into a kind of bird or the wind. But metal? None of them had any of that. Owlet was the first one to break the record among the most shocking gift her ancestors had.

"Show me your back," he had ordered and Owlet turned around, giving her covered back to him, but it was clear that there were bumps in her back. He poked them and Owlet giggled. "Does that tickle?"

"Indeed, it does," she told him and turned around to look at him. "So? What do you think?"

"I think Athena blessed you with the gift of Metal, your feathers have a sharp edge that is covered in silver. None of our ancestors had the gift of metal, only of water or wind," he told her.

"How does the gift of metal work?" she asked.

"Have you read the books I bought you to read about gifts?" he asked her.

"I mean... I read about the gift of wind and feathers. But skipped the other ones," she admitted.

Her grandfather sighed, "Make sure you do read about other gifts Owlet, it is important to know the advantages and disadvantages of them as well."

"I will Grandpa, but what did you poke back there?" she asked.

"You're not only having your arms like wings, but it seems like another set of wings are going to come out as well," he had told her.

"Is that possible?" Owlet asked.

"Of course it is, one of our ancestors had four wings. It seems like it's gonna be the same case for you as well," he had told her.

"Four wings? How many wings did his spirit animal have?" she asked.

"Only two, when you're a hybrid of whatever bird you are, other wings will appear, but when you turn into completely the bird that you are, those vanish and you're only left with two because if your enemies know how many wings you have as a hybrid, they will guess that the same thing is going to be when you turn completely into whatever bird you might be," he explained.

"So how many wings do you have as your hybrid?" she asked him.

"Three, I have three wings in my hybrid form. But it's still two in my Hummingbird form," her grandfather had told her.

"Can I see it?" Owlet asked.

"Uh, no," he grandfather deadpanned.

"Huh, why?" Owlet asked.

"Um, so you know how little Hummingbirds are, right?" he asked, Owlet shook her head. "Goodness, I'll be too small for any type of clothes Owlet. I'll be bare naked."

Owlet blushed at the sudden realization, "Uh, it's better if I just... see your Hybrid form?"

"Aye, it's better me child," Hummingbird nodded. "But just to let you see how small are Hummingbirds, they can literally fit in your hand, two of them can fit in your hand."

"They're that small?" Owlet asked.

"Yeah, that small. One of these days I'll show you once we need some serious situation to do so. But I hope that's not the case," her grandfather had looked down at his katana sword and clenched the handle of it.

"Grandpa, one of these days, I'll show you my true Owl form, not just my Hybrid form. I promise you that," Owlet held her pinkie finger and her grandpa chuckled, taking it into his own and linked it together.

"You better Owlet, you better."

Ever since then, Owlet had worked hard, day and sometimes, night. She was determined to keep that promise, and one day, her wings ripped right through her sleeveless dress shirt and two more bumps appeared in her back. She had shown her grandfather and he grew astonished. He ever recited what his own grandfather had told him.

"'For thee, Athena, goddess of Wisdom, shall reveal herself as she is. She will gift thee with her own gift and make thy rule the seven winds of the world. Doing the justice that the gods want to all without prejudice and discrimination. Thee shall rule and shall be known for thy justice and fairways, but will not live in no kingdom, for thee will rule in the hearts of many. And thee shall be known for the splendor of thy's wings. The people shall bless thee in each mission of justice whenever thy's wings take thee and people will find shelter and security under thy's shadow and wings,'" he had touched the bumps in her back. "You need three more wings and you'll have seven wings, and rule the seven winds."

"But grandpa, what if it isn't me? What if Athena shows herself to someone else?" Owlet asked.

"The gods don't make mistakes Owlet, they know who they choose. They just don't choose some random stranger, especially not the goddess of wisdom. I would accept if it was another god, but never Athena herself. She is too wise and keen of who she chooses. Your mother was part of it, but she chose you to keep on and make the justice that the people need in this corrupted world. But I must warn you Owlet... this world is too dark for such an innocent and young soul as yours. In my fifty-nine years of life, I have witnessed the evil of men and the injustice of our monarchs," her grandfather had told her.

"Then there's more reason to help me get better grandpa! I could help you out! I could help defend Athena and use my intellect mind to plan strategies like Athena herself! I might not be very clever, but I can use what I know in order to protect the crew in this ship!" Owlet had grabbed his hand tightly, but her grandfather pulled his hand away harshly.

"You will NOT be allowed to fight the wars we get into Owlet! You're too young for this!" he had scolded her.

"The when is old enough, enough?! When is being old, old?! When is being too young, too young?! I can't always stay naive grandpa! You know that! If I don't get ready for the world, then the whole world will crush ME!" she retorted.

_SLAP!_

There was a long pause, and not even Sammy could believe what had happened before her eyes. Owlet felt her eyes burn in anger as hot tears gathered in her eyes.

"For the last time Owlet, I will NOT let you fight the wars of this ship," and with that, the fuming Hummingbird left his granddaughter in the Captain's Cabin.

Owlet felt indignant, she left like she wasn't worth anything. She might be young to understand, but she was not dumb. She knew how cruel the world was. With all the stories her grandfather had told her while growing up, she knew she had to get ready for the world that awaited her when she no longer had her grandfather. She knew that in one of the fights, his old body wouldn't resist and eventually, end up into bringing a new refreshing pain in her chest.

Sammy had hugged her, and Owlet cried on the thirteen-year-old's shoulder. Sammy had rocked her back and forth meanwhile Owlet couldn't do anything but cry tears of anger. Had her grandfather ignored her own reasoning? Since when had she been left out to be nothing but a useless scum inside the Athena? She wanted to do more than just learn to control and recall her gift, she wanted to do so much more. But her grandfather had forbidden her. And she couldn't ask Sammy to help her, Sammy would be punished if she dared to teach Owlet any sword fighting. The only thing that she was allowed to know was the bow and arrow.

Owlet then calmed herself down and looked at Sammy with teary eyes, "Why does he think he can always protect me? Sammy, this is unfair! I have to know how to defend myself in any case of a hostile ship or harsh men! I can't always depend on the lives of the people that I love! You guys can't always protect me! You can't just waste your lives defending me! I need to know how to defend myself as well!"

Sammy grabbed her dagger and clit her forefinger finger, taking as much blood as necessary in order to write and her blood took the shape of Japanese letters, "I know, but you know how stubborn your Grandfather can be. Ever since your brothers were taken away from here and your mother and father died, he had been determined to hide you away from the world. Owlet, it is not my job to tell you what I'm about to tell you, but you have to understand him!"

"Understand what?" Owlet asked.

Sammy devoted whether to tell her or not, she heard that the Captain would tell her, but when? She sighed and just decided to tell her why they couldn't risk a ship attack. She wouldn't tell her about her brothers, but she would tell her of the poor state of the ship and the ones who lived in it.

"We can't risk getting attacked Owlet. We don't have enough silver nor bronze or gold coins to buy the black powder and the small bullets for the guns. Not all of us have swords. The young ones only have small daggers like mine. We can't afford proper utilities in order to fight back. He is stressed and worried-sick. Not only does he want to find your brothers but he also worries for the lives of each and every one that boards this ship. As you have known, we do not have enough herbs to heal those who are sick, we need to go to shore and buy as much as we can or trade one of our guns and sword in order to have coins to buy what we need. We're running out of those, Owlet. If we keep on like this, eventually, we'll have to give up our cannons as well and be left defenseless. And if some pirate ship decided to come and attack us, we have nothing to defend ourselves. Your grandfather carries the weight of each and every one of us. He worries for our well being and health. Even Whiskers himself had an idea. To sell as much food as he can and with those coins, buy more food for him to cook and make more money. He doesn't want you to know how much he needs help because he's that stubborn. Not only does he worry about your own safety, but he also worries that you might find out his weakness and use it against him," Sammy had written.

Owlet felt guilty, it was true. Her grandfather had been stubborn enough to not let her see how much he was struggling. Now that she slept with the rest of the crew, she saw that some children were sick and Whiskers had been reusing the herbs until the next stop for land. Now that she slept with Sammy on her small bunk, she felt the coldness seep from the surface to the hull of the ship. When she first sneezed, Whiskers had been keeping a close eye of her health and had given her teas to prevent her from getting worse.

"I'm sorry Sammy. You're right... he's stubborn to let me see. But can't he have a little faith in me? Can't he let me help him?" she had put her head down and Sammy lifted her head back up and frowned. "I know, maybe I'm being too pushy. I'll behave, okay? I don't want him to worry him any further."

After four days, they landed near Israel. They put a white flag to let them know that they were just coming in peace, that they didn't want any trouble. And they all got off and wandered in the town. Eventually, Owlet saw that there was a turmoil in the crowd. She got curious, and Whiskers followed behind her. When she managed to break through the people, she saw a small girl, about one year younger than her, crying. Some man was turning and gurgling in a language she knew nothing off. Some people were gathering rocks. Owlet grabbed Whiskers hand and pulled him down to ask him.

"Why are they gathering rocks?" she asked.

"Owlet... let's get out of here, we have everything we need, we can go," Whiskers had tried to pull her away from the crowd, but Owlet was determined.

"Tell me why," she demanded.

Whiskers sighed, "They're about to stone to death the little girl. It seems like the little girl did something that they do not like."

Owlet looked back at the little girl, she was crying and saying something in Hebrew. But what shocked Owlet was that there was something hanging from the girl's forehead. It was shiny and beautiful. It looked like Olive leaves and vines all in gold and some thin golden chains hanging from the small crown wrapped around her head to her shoulders. Her clothes were all purple. And not so far away, there was a royal carriage.

"Whiskers... I think she's a princess," Owlet had told him.

"Aye, she is, but we need to leave now!" he tried once more to pull Owlet but Owlet was quick, she grabbed the little girl's hand and pulled her into the circle and people gasped.

"I'll see you on Athena, Whiskers! Tell everyone to get there quick!" Owlet had shouted at him as she broke through the people and the little princess stumbling behind her.

"Owlet! GET BACK HERE!" Whiskers had shouted at her, but the young girl was as stubborn as her grandfather, determined to not let the young princess die a death like that. She didn't want to see the little girl die stoned to death in public, why didn't her parents do anything?

Owlet then broke off of the crowd and started to sprint as fast as she could, with the princess protesting behind her in Hebrew. Owlet was fast with her feet, but the princess was slowing her down. Owlet grew frustrated, she turned around and decided to carry the princess on her arms and ran with all her might. Her legs protesting at the weight she was carrying and her arms aching for not exercising them often. She had flown without anyone knowing. She had sneaked out of the bunks and into the surface and called on her gift. If she wanted to impress her grandfather, she needed to fly. At first, she nearly fell in the sea, but her arms wouldn't let her, nor would her extra pair of wings. She flew above the surface of the ship without letting the one who kept watch notice her. Her eyes could see in the darkness of the night as if it was daytime.

Owlet stopped in a dead end, catching her breath and the princess staring at her. Owlet then closed her eyes, focusing on calling forth her gift and she felt a pang of anxiety rush through her when a group of soldiers found them in the dead end. She felt her wings rip right through her old shirt and with her once bare feet turned into talons. Her arms and other two wings then flapped and with her talons, she pulled the princess up and flew up to Athena. Everyone was just finishing to pack up and picking up the plank. Pulling up the anchor and setting sail as Owlet had told Whiskers.

When she fell over the deck and made sure to put the princess down carefully, she then landed and her arms didn't protest this time, being used to flying behind Athena without her grandfather nor the one keeping watch knowing. She felt happy and she looked at the princess, the girl was shocked.

"Are you okay?" she asked in Japanese.

The little girl didn't say anything, just stared at her wings and feathers.

"OWLET!" her grandfather sounded furious.

Owlet felt a shiver run down her spine. The seas knew she was in deep trouble. She slowly turned around, her metallic talons clicking on the hardwood.

"Yes, grandpa?"

He raised his hand to slap her again, Owlet was ready for the impact, knowing that she deserved the punishment for making him worry more than he should be. But the pain never came. Owlet opened her eyes and found him frozen in his place, and everyone gasped. She was confused, why didn't her grandfather slapped her like she expected to. His eyes were stuck on the girl behind her, a princess. Owlet had looked at her and her eyes were glowing purple, a lilac color. Had the princess protected her from the wrath of her grandfather? Most likely. She smiled at her and bowed her head. The princess then looked at her and her grandfather grunted.

"You brought to us a witch," her grandfather had told her.

"She's no witch, she's a princess from the royal house of Israel," Owlet had protested. "She was going to be stoned to death grandpa, I can't let a young girl die like that just because she cannot control her power. She might know how to stop people, but not how to control it to her will."

"Owlet... whoever does these kinds of things in Israel is looked like an enemy, we won't be able to return here anymore," Whiskers had told her.

"Well, the better, she won't need to go back to the place that wanted to doom her at her early age. Everyone has the right to live. Just because people are scared of what's different or abnormal, it doesn't mean that they have to end it. Rather... they should learn about it and accept it. It's a gift that many of us do not have, only a couple of people do. So from now on, she's part of this family. If her mother and her father abandoned her, we shall be the home of someone who needs the help to survive. If she wants to leave Athena later on, it's gonna be her choice," Owlet had spoken, and her grandfather was scared at how demanding and decision-making she sounded.

Just like a pirate captain would. And he knew, oh he knew, that his little owl was now growing out of her newborn wings and into a mature owl's wings. That the gift that Athena had given her was now blooming to life. His little girl was now turning into a woman, and he was scared that one day she might just fly away and him not being able to catch her this time. The time to tell her was getting near, and he did not like that. Rather, he wanted her to still be naive and innocent, but as he guessed... she was more clever than he had given her credit to.

 


	7. Chapter 7

_**Third Person POV** _

The princess was confused, not only did she not know Japanese, but being at sea was something new to her. Owlet had tried to do some signs to her to see if she would understand. And the princess only grew more bewildered. Owlet sighed and paced back and forth, her talons and wings still visible and her ripped shirt was only screaming to be ripped apart. Her feathers ripped through the cloth and her wings seem to be reflecting the sun with such intensity it was impossible to ignore.

"Oh, Sammy, how do we communicate with her? I can't speak Hebrew!" Owlet had covered her face with her feathery arms and only her hands were out of feathers.

Sammy had told her to say something meanwhile signing. Sammy knew that the princess didn't know Japanese, and Kwon only knew Korean and Japanese. Others knew English and Spanish and Japanese, but not a single person knew Hebrew. They just didn't have the need to learn it nor speak it because not a single Israelite was in the ship. It was only now that they had a princess from the royal house who was doomed to be stoned to death, but no Israelite whatsoever.

"I'll try one more time," Owlet had sighed and tried once more, but slowly. She turned to the princess and smiled, "Okay, this is a spoon, SPOON." Owlet had shown the princess and she seemed to understand what 'Supūn' meant in Japanese. The princess repeated after her.

"supūn?" she repeated.

Owlet got excited and nodded her head quickly, clearly jubilant that the princess understood. Owlet then grabbed her hand with hers and lead her to the open sea. "Umi, umi." Owlet pointed to the sea and the princess smiled.

"Umi," she repeated.

Owlet jumped in excitement and clapped her hands, she was now more than willing to teach the girl Japanese with teaching her through showing her what each word meant. Maybe the princess could teach her some Hebrew when the princess managed to say some words in Japanese. They went to find Whiskers and Owlet pointed at him.

"Kukku, kukku," Owlet looked back at the princess and the princess giggled, for her, this was too funny but she knew what Owlet was trying to teach her.

"Kukku," the princess repeated.

"SAMMY SHE KNOWS HOW TO SAY 'COOK' IN JAPANESE!" Owlet shouted, her owl voice ringing through the air, making everyone cover their ears and Sammy now understood what Owlet had done to those 10 birds she killed three years back. And she was not wrong, she really must have scared off the birds with her owl voice and that made her cackle silently, unable to utter a noise. Owlet didn't mind seeing her friend laughing, for she thought she was laughing with happiness and not by the epiphany that had hit her long best friend.

"For the seas Owlet, please do not shout when you're in your hybrid form. 'Tis quite scary," Whiskers had told her.

"Okay, I won't, but I'll show her around and expect me to be grabbing anything and everything," Owlet warned him and Kwon cackled.

"Then go ahead little one."

With that, Owlet left the so-called 'Kitchen' and left to the Captain's Cabin, where her grandfather had been hiding. When Owlet knocked, her grandfather just hummed and Owlet entered with the princess, making him jump on his own spot and Grey Wolf snickers at his Captain's silly reaction. Hummingbird glared at Grey Wolf and he immediately stopped snickering just as it came.

"What are you doing with her?!" her grandfather yelled.

"Kyaputen, kyaputen," Owlet pointed at her grandfather and the princess didn't look amused, but repeated none the less.

"Kyaputen," the princess repeated.

"Why is she repeating after you?" her grandfather had asked.

"I'm teaching her Japanese so that she can communicate with us!" Owlet smiled innocently at her grandfather and then she pointed at Grey Wolf, a skipper or a Sailor Master.

" ****Sērā masutā, sērā masutā," Owlet had turned to the princess once more.

"Sērā masutā," the princess repeated.

"Aye! She knows how to say 'Sailor Master' and 'Captain'!" Owlet excited and left her grandfather and Grey Wolf.

Grey Wolf chuckled, "She will be a great teacher and captain when she grows older."

"Aye, and a daredevil if you ask me," Hummingbird had muttered under his breath.

"Now what should I teach you... Oh! Sammy!" they rushed back onto deck and Sammy was checking the ropes of the sailing ship and Owlet rushed to her side.

"Samī, Samī," Owlet repeated.

The princess smiled at her and looked Sammy right in the eyes, "Samī."

Sammy signed, "Wow, she is learning fast."

"You bet she is! She's not dumb!" Owlet scolded her best friend and Sammy cackled once again.

"Right. Sorry," Sammy signed and smiled at the princess. "Have you told her your name?"

Owlet gasped, she didn't tell the princess her own name! "I haven't yet!"

"Do it now," Sammy signed.

"Ouretto, Ouretto," Owlet pointed at herself.

The princess smiled and grabbed her hand, "Ouretto."

That night, whoever was being the 'Watch' for the night, his bunk was empty. Owlet took this chance and laid with the princess. Owlet knew her name now, it was Sally. The princess and taught Owlet how to say her name. At first, it was a different sound, it wasn't anything like Sally. But eventually, the princess sighed and just told her that it was Sally. And Owlet will call her by her name. Owlet had called on her gift to make the bed warm enough for the two of them. Owlet had explained to Sammy that she would sleep with the princess to keep her company, and Sammy understood. Sammy knew the nature of birds, for they tend to care for those who feel uncomfortable and protect those who they feel like they are part of their family, and Owlet was just changing slowly, changing into her mature Owl gift from Athena herself.

Sally had carefully run her fingers through Owlet's feathers. 

"Shāpu," Owlet then showed her the shirt she was still wearing, how the back of her shirt was ripped open. "It's shāpu."

"Shāpu," Sally repeated and understood that she needed to be careful with the sharp feathers.

Sally tenderly touched the sharp edge and tried to bend the feather, but it was hard. Owlet had an idea and braced herself as she pulled on one of her feathers and gave it to the princess, her eyes getting teary by how the little sting made her body shiver. Sally turned and turned the feather, amazed by how shiny it was in the dim light and how it reflected the shine of the mood through the small cracks of the ship. Sally was amazed that someone had the power to turn their feathers as hard as metal and be as light as a feather. The contradiction of the single feather itself made Sally wonder who it was possible. It was light but very sharp and barely unbendable. Sally wanted to say something, but rather sealed her lips and waited until she knew enough Japanese to communicate with the kind girl who literally saved her from getting killed by her own people. Rather, Sally hugged Owlet carefully and sobbed.

Owlet felt alarmed, did she do something wrong? Was she being too demanding on the princess who was only one year younger than her? Was the nine-year-old princess stressed? Owlet didn't know what to do, but hug her back and patted her back, hoping that somehow, it would comfort the young princess. That night, Sally cried herself to sleep. And Owlet felt guilty. Owlet knew that it was a rough day for her. Not only was she near to her death, but learning a new language could be stressful as well. Owlet cried that night as well. Samy came to her side and signed to her what was wrong. Owlet whispered to her that maybe she forced the princess to learn a new language after having to go through a traumatizing event of being near death. Sammy had smiled and grabbed her dagger and slit her forefinger to the control her blood and write out that the princess might have been crying because she felt as if her own family turned their backs on her due to her gift. That maybe, the princess was heartbroken because nor her mother or father protected her as she had.

Owlet then understood, that might have been the reason why Sally cried. Owlet hugged the princess tightly but never the less more aware that she might involuntarily hurt the princess herself. She didn't want Sally to be sad. She wanted to be happy. So tomorrow, Owlet had something planned to cheer up Sally, to at least make her forget what she had experienced earlier. Owlet wiped her tears and thanked Sammy. Sammy went back to her bunk and slept the night away. OWlet pulled the thin blanket up to cover the princess well and to avoid to get the princess sick. The bunk bed was warm and the princess cuddle closer to Owlet's side. Owlet smiled and cuddled her back, not wanting the princess to get cold.

The next morning, Owlet woke up and felt utterly very alone. She looked under the blanket to find out that the princess was no longer in the bunk bed with her. Owlet freaked out and flipped the blanket off of her and rushed to the surface to find nothing more but the adults of the crew. She greeted them and asked where the new crew member was and everyone told her that she went to the cook's kitchen. Owlet rushed back down and went to Kwon's little kitchen and found the princess watching him cook. Not only was she helping him peeling off the potatoes, but Kwon was teaching her more Japanese words with things from his kitchen.

"Aye! Owlet! Co'mere kiddo! Help Sally out, will ya?" Kwon had barked at her and she smiled.

"Aye, Whiskers, I'll help."

It was pleasing, it felt right, Sally was smiling and Owlet was humming a song. When they finished, Owlet thought of words to the song that was lingering in her gut. OWlet smiled, finally finding the right words to her little song and grabbed Sally by her hand and they both yelled out "Fūdo". Everyone gathered themselves to take one plate each and got their food. It was a nice day, it was sunny and a cloudless day. When everyone was out to eat on deck, Owlet put her plate of food down, making Sally look up at her with curiosity as she grabbed her fork and started to eat. Owlet called forth her gift and her gift sprung to life. Owlet then began to sing ever so beautifully.

" _I know you're so far away from home_  
I know that you're scared  
But just know that you're not alone  
In this ship, we all care"

She then flapped her wings meanwhile Sally watched and heard her sing.

 _"True, it might be very uncomfortable at first._  
Right, no one can speak your own language  
The sea, might seem threatening at first  
But all of that can change"

Owlet turned in her flight and Sally smiled despite not knowing what she was saying, but the sun reflecting on her feathers made the sight so pleasing.

_"Look around you  
_ _We're all different  
_ _Look beside you  
_ _We all have a different origin"_

Sally smiled when she flew above the crew, making many of the crew cheer and chuckle at the owl.

_"In here, you'll find a home  
_ _In here, you'll find a family  
_ _In here, we're never alone  
_ _In here, Where the sea is lovely"_

_"In here, we'll always sing a new song  
_ _In here, our trips don't last too long  
_ _In here, we have new adventures  
_ _In here, we follow our desires"_

_"In here, oh, in here  
_ _Right here, oh, in here  
_ _In here, oh, in here  
_ _Right here, oh, in here"_

_"When the night falls  
_ _Everything will be alright  
_ _And when the morning calls  
_ _The day is always bright"_

_"Look ahead of you  
_ _What do you see in front of you?  
_ _Look up at the sky  
_ _Look at those birds fly"_

_"You don't need to be scared  
_ _In here, you'll be loved and cared  
_ _It might not seem like so  
_ _But wherever you are, we will go"_   


_"In here, you'll find a home  
_ _In here, you'll find a family  
_ _In here, we're never alone  
_ _In here, Where the sea is lovely"_

_"In here, we'll always sing a new song  
_ _In here, our trips don't last too long  
_ _In here, we have new adventures  
_ _In here, we follow our desires"_

_"In here, oh, in here  
_ _Right here, oh, in here  
_ _In here, oh, in here  
_ _Right here, oh, in here"_

_"We're all family  
_ _Playing around blissfully  
_ _We're all caring  
_ _No soul in here suffering"_

_"If someone has done you wrong  
_ _Let me know and I'll take care of it  
_ _In our ship, the weak become the strong  
_ _We have our different strength, just gotta discover it"_

_"The wounded are healed  
_ _The sick are relieved  
_ _We all find our happiness  
_ _To fight off the darkness"_

The whole crew now knew the chorus of the song, they started singing all in synch and making the sweetest melody to Sally's ears. Sally didn't know what the words meant, but the happy smiled on everyone's face said it all. She felt happy. She felt touched. To strangers, she felt accepted and looked like someone just like them, as an equal and not an outcast like she had thought before.

_"In here, you'll find a home  
_ _In here, you'll find a family  
_ _In here, we're never alone  
_ _In here, Where the sea is lovely"_

_"In here, we'll always sing a new song  
_ _In here, our trips don't last too long  
_ _In here, we have new adventures  
_ _In here, we follow our desires"_

_"In here, oh, in here  
_ _Right here, oh, in here  
_ _In here, oh, in here  
_ _Right here, oh, in here"_

Owlet had flown down and landed right in front of Sally, Sally crying happy tears upon hearing the sweet voice and the singing of the whole crew. Owlet had only the time to make up her final verse of her song.

_"In here, right in your heart  
_ _Right here, where you are now apart  
_ _In here, where you can discover yourself  
_ _Right here, where you can be yourself"_

Sally hugged Owlet, and though some of Owlet's sharp feathers cut through her delicate skin, she paid no attention to it but cried in the chest of her savior that saved her life and gave her a new home with a new family. Owlet got stiff upon hearing how some of the princess's dress ripped. And she knew that her feathers were deadly. She tried to pull away from the princess to not hurt her, but Sally only pulled her closer and cried on her shoulder. Owlet let her be and carefully made her feathers disappear to properly hug Sally.

When Sally pulled away, Owlet wiped her tears and looked down at her and her heart ached at the sight of Sally's arms being cut by her feathers and some cuts in the torso of her dress. Some of the dress was being stained by the princess's blood, but Sally only brought Owlet's eyes back to her eyes. It was as if everything that Sally wanted to say said it right in her eyes. She was home. A new home, but she was _home_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you and I hope to see you next time!


End file.
